The Fall Of Skyrim
by MightyWaddles
Summary: (Rated M for blood and gore) After seven years of hunting, Yenai finally finds Zako and confronts him with an offer to get revenge on the ones who hurt them.


**So a friend and I got together to do a challenge. Basically one person writes one line (or certain amount of words) and then the next person writes one line. Each line has to be a fair amount of words and detail, but the two participating in the challenge cannot talk to one another about it. Everything ahead is not planned out. Don't really know where the story will go from here on but Kiran wanted me to post it. The POVs are Zako and Yenai.**

**Zako**  
My name is Zako. I am an orphan who was abandoned by my father after my mother was killed by Imperial guards. You see, my family belongs to the Dark Brotherhood. We have been in their service for generations, killing off whoever they wanted in exchange for food, water, and a place to call home.

My mother was sent off to kill a general of the Imperial army and was captured and executed shortly after doing so. My father began to ask questions on why she was sent out to do it, and how in the world they managed to catch her in the first place. He found out that the Brotherhood set her up and the whole thing was a set up to get the Imperials to not kick down their doors and kill them all. After hearing this he left, deciding that it was in my best interest to stay with them and forget about him and my mother. The Brotherhood saw this as betrayal and sent men to go and kill him.

After a while, I started getting funny looks from everyone, like they had some sort of personal grudge against me. Then one night, I was attacked by assassins. It was dark but I knew that the Brotherhood had sent them to kill me and rid themselves of my bloodline. They did not know who they were messing with. I left the Sanctuary with blood on my clothes and ran as fast as I could away from there.

I thought to myself where would be the safest place for me to go. Then it hit me. I had heard stories of the Thieves guild in the sewers of Riften. There, the Brotherhood would never find me. So that's where I went, and I've had a home ever since.

**Yenai**  
When you've been part of the Dark Brotherhood as long as I have, failure is not acceptable, and I have failed. When Astrid demanded for me to meet me in her room, I knew I was going to die, or be tortured, or worse. I had entered her room, she was pacing with quick strides back and forth, her hands to her sides seemed like they would break as she held them in fists as tight as she could. I've never seen her like this before, she's never been this mad. What could a kid possibly do to her to make her _this _livid?

I thought about turning around and leaving, but as soon as I moved a muscle Astrid stopped in mid pace and glared at me. I felt my heart stop as her cold and heartless eyes met mine, the look of fury in her eyes made me believe in Arkay, I could have sworn he was reaching out from her eyes and stopped my breathing. When I started feeling light-headed I let my breath go, but that seemed to anger Astrid, as I was still alive after that glare.

"I've raised you since you were eight years old, Yenai." Astid spoke, her voice wavering as she tried to speak without loosing all control and pouncing at me. "That pathetic little brat has been here for ten-fucking-years, and you can't take him down?!" I flinched as she started pacing again. "You are one of the best assassins in the Dark Brotherhood and you can't take out a child? How the hell did he get away?"

"He's crafty, Astrid." This statement made her lunge at me, pinning me against the stone wall. "He surprised both me AND Nazir, he got out before we even got to his room!"

"TRACK HIM DOWN!" I was shoved towards the door roughly, I caught myself and leaned on the frame, looking back to Astrid. "Track the brat down and kill him, I don't care if it takes your whole life! You pack and leave immediately, GO!" I nodded and ran to my bed, grabbing my bag and sprinting out the door.

When the door shut I took a breath of relief and leaned against it, my legs shook and threatened to fail me. I shook my head and concentrated on the task at hand, finding the kid Zako. Astrid never told me why she hated his family, but she is my superior, and I cannot disobey her. I followed the obvious tracks of the kid, snapped branches, dried blood, disturbed dirt, kicked rocks. If he keeps up being this sloppy, I'll find him in no time.

**Zako  
**I awoke to Vex throwing a pillow at my face. I opened my eyes and saw that the Ragged Flagon was empty and most of the crates and barrels have been moved. I sat up and shook my head, letting my hair drop to my shoulders. I grabbed a string and tied it back with a knot, throwing on my bag and daggers.

"You were out for a while Zako. Where the hell did you go that made you so worn out?"

There was a sharp pain on my arm. I rolled up my sleeve to find a deep knife wound that had been sewn up. I looked at her and shook my head. "Last thing I remember I was picking a lock at some shack in the middle of a marsh then I was attacked by something fast. I don't remember anything after that."

She let out a laugh and looked at my arm, evaluating the gash. "Do you think that it was them?"

"I don't know Vex. I mean, if they wanted to kill me they had a perfect opportunity but they didn't take it. If I know one thing about the Brotherhood, it's that they will never miss a chance to take down a target like me."

She nodded and turned toward the door to the Ratways. "Brynolf is looking for you. He said that he had some important job for you and he wanted you and Arien to see him right away." I nodded and she left the room.

Why would Brynolf want me? He knows that I'm wounded and that my fighting skills are weakened. If we were to get into a fight I wouldn't be able to protect myself never less a new recruit. What did he have in mind? I walked over to the door leading to the Cistern and heard yelling coming from the other side. As I went through I saw Arien and Brynolf arguing about something but they stopped and got quiet as soon as they saw me. I approached them and Brynolf clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Zako, my boy! how's the arm? Healing up well?" I could smell the mead on his breath and knew immediately on why Arien was mad at him.

"You said that you have a job for us?" I asked in as stern a voice as I could.

He let out a loud laugh and stepped back from us, almost falling of the catwalk into the water below. "Yes indeed! In fact Zako, this client asked for you personally. They said that you were the only one that they could trust, and offered more money than I could carry in one bag to make sure they got you."

"Well then who's the client, and why am I here if they asked for him?"

"They wouldn't give me a name, just these letters which I believe are initials but I can't say from who."

They took a piece of paper from one of his front pockets and held it out in front of him. I grabbed it from him and read the initials carefully. "Y.T."

**Yenai**  
I took out my coin purse and whined, I had spent almost all of my money on Brynjolf to tell me about Zako. I almost slit his throat then and there when he said he knew Zako, but I needed Brynolf to tell me where he was. I spent fifty gold coins getting the man drunk, then spent two thousand gold to get the information out of him, I didn't want to risk the drunk to deny me what I needed to know.

I took a parchment and wrote, hoping that Zako would not only recognize my handwriting but my initials too. I sent the drunk on his way to Zako, giving him instructions as to where to send the kid. I told Brynolf that I needed an item stolen from an abandoned shack in the marshes, the same shack I was recruited in.

I unlocked the door and entered, everything was the same except for the cobwebs. I set up the shack for his arrival, throwing logs in the fireplace and lighting it to make the shack seem inhabited and planting a shiny golden object as a distraction, the object he'll think he's going to grab. I left and hid in the marshes for the kid, blending in with my surroundings, readying my daggers for his arrival.


End file.
